Unexpected Outcomes
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione moves into Grimmauld Place to help Sirius and Severus with their housework. However, all isn't as it seems and one night of drunken revelations changes everything.


A/N: So many people to thank! First, many thanks to JenniseiBlack for being my fabulous cheerleader. Secondly, many thanks to onecelestialbeing,krazyredhead0317, and Kyrie for being my fantastic group of betas. I don't know where this fic would without your help! This was written for the Severus Snape Fest on LJ. xx

Warnings: This does contain some slash featuring just Sirius/Severus, so if that squicks you, don't read please! :)

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

**Unexpected Outcomes**

"Sirius, you need to go straighten out this house," Severus said, looking at his new husband.

Sirius looked up from his breakfast, a surprised look on his face. "What?" he asked, his voice curt.

Severus arched his brow. "I said you need to straighten out this house. The upper rooms haven't been touched in years, along with Regulus's room. You need to clean it."

"We've been married for less than a day and already you're bossing me around," Sirius said, shaking his head. "If you think it should be cleaned so badly, why don't you do it?"

Hermione and Harry sat quietly and ate their breakfast as they observed the newly-wedded couple. A large amount of people had returned to Grimmauld Place after the ceremony for drinks. Both Hermione and Harry had a bit too much to drink and ended up crashing on the couch together. Severus had woken them up for breakfast and presented them both with Hangover Potions.

Hermione poked at her eggs as she listened to their argument. When she had found out the two of them were an item after the war, Hermione couldn't help but be disappointed because she had been harboring romantic feelings for her former professor. She had hoped to pursue Severus after sitting for her N.E.W.T.s, but it was around that time that Sirius made it clear that the two of them were a couple.

It was Severus, after all, who figured out how to free Sirius from the veil. After freeing Sirius, Severus was very involved in helping with the debriefing and rehabilitation process. The two grew close during that time and they ended up falling for each other.

She bit her lip, looking at the two. "I'll do it," she volunteered before even realizing that she had said it.

All three men turned to look at her.

Hermione wet her lips nervously. "I wouldn't mind helping you both get things in order."

Severus arched a brow at her. "Oh?"

"Kitten, you don't have to do that," Sirius told her, shaking his head. "I'm sure Severus and I can figure out how to get our household affairs under control."

"I don't mind," Hermione replied. She locked eyes with Severus. "I don't mind at all."

Severus and Sirius shared a look. Slowly, a small smirk appeared on Severus's face as he nodded. He returned his attention to Hermione.

"Very well," Severus said. "We accept your offer of help."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "You can stay with us, if you'd like. I know you're looking for a place to live."

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing," Sirius countered. "You'd be helping us out a lot."

Hermione bit her lip in contemplation. "Are you sure?"

"Quite," Severus said. "You can move your things in later today, if you'd like."

"All right," she said, nodding. She ignored the funny look Harry was giving her, as she knew he would surely have something to say on the matter. Hermione continued avoiding Harry's eyes as she rose from the table. "I think I'll grab my things from the Burrow and then settle in. Is that all right?"

"Perfectly fine," Sirius said. "You can stay in the room you used to stay in."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate you letting me stay."

"You're helping us out," Severus said as he stirred his tea.

"I'll be back later," Hermione said. She grabbed her things and Flooed to the Burrow. 

* * *

Harry left not long after Hermione. Sirius was now watching Severus clean up the mess from breakfast when he asked, "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything," Severus insisted, arching his brow at Sirius. "Are you jealous?"

Sirius's face turned red. "Of course not. I mean, Hermione is obviously an attractive woman, but she has feelings for you, Severus. Hermione is important to me, and I don't want you to hurt her with this little game of yours."

Severus looked hurt by his husband's harsh words. He stopped cleaning the table and looked Sirius in the eye. "Do you think I would do something like that? Do you really think I am so cruel?"

Sirius paled and shook his head quickly. "Severus, that isn't what I meant. I just…" He shook his head once more.

"Are you jealous?" Severus asked. When Sirius didn't answer, a smirk appeared on Severus's face. "You are jealous," he laughed. Severus closed the distance between them and pulled Sirius to his feet. "I love you, Sirius. Don't you ever doubt my feelings because they are sincere." He then drew Sirius closer, kissing him passionately and tangling his fingers in Sirius's hair, tugging it gently while enjoying the way their bodies melded together. When the two finally broke apart, they were panting.

"Why don't we head upstairs?" Severus suggested. "We've got some time before Hermione returns."

"All right," Sirius greed. "But we are talking about her at some point."

"We will," Severus promised. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and Apparated them both to their bedroom, unwilling to wait another moment.

* * *

"Hermione, what's got into you?" Harry asked, watching as Hermione packed her items away.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not stopping with what she was doing.

"I mean moving in with Sirius and Severus. They just got married, for Merlin's sake! Shouldn't you let them have some time alone?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "They offered, Harry. I didn't invite myself in."

"No, you just offered to do their household work like a little wife. Hermione, you need to let Snape go."

Hermione looked up from the pile of clothes beneath her fingertips. "Harry, I don't quite like what you're insinuating. I'm not doing this for Severus. Yes, I care for him, but I would never ruin his marriage. He obviously loves Sirius, and I love him enough to let him go. Stop worrying."

"I'm worried about you. I always worry about you. You're like my sister, Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry frowned. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Hermione insisted. She stepped forward and pulled Harry in for a hug. "Please, don't worry. Me living there isn't going to be a permanent thing, all right? I'll be on my own before you know it."

Harry looked at her with a skeptical look on his face. For some reason, he didn't quite believe her. 

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the Floo and looked around. She didn't notice anyone. "Hello?" she called out. When no one answered her, she shrugged.

With her shrunken bags in her pocket, Hermione made her way upstairs towards her old bedroom. As she passed Sirius's room, she heard noises. She paused and held her breath. Yes, those were certainly moans and growls of a sexual kind.

Hermione couldn't move. She felt as if she was frozen to the spot. Every sound those two men made during their coupling sent a tingle throughout her body. She wished that she was on the other side of the door so she could see what was going on. Both Sirius and Severus were good-looking wizards… She was sure their lovemaking was as passionate and hot as she imagined it.

She shook her head, ridding the naked vision from her mind. She continued to walk down the hallway, not wanting to intrude on their personal time any longer. It wasn't right for her to eavesdrop like that.

Making her way to her room, Hermione settled in. She unpacked her bag and put all her items away. She then tidied the room a bit, removing a lot of the dust and dirt. Once everything was cleaned, Hermione decided she would move onto the sitting room. 

* * *

Later that night, Hermione lie in bed and stared at the ceiling. Both Sirius and Severus had been very nice to her. Severus even made them all dinner. They talked about the state of things and both me helped Hermione develop a list of the tasks that she would work on.

While they were helpful, Hermione had difficulty looking them both in the eye. Every time one of them spoke, Hermione recalled the passionate moans she had heard earlier in the day.

Her body hummed with desire, making it difficult to focus on anything else. She huffed, rolling onto her side. There was no way she'd be able to sleep tonight. 

* * *

Sirius fisted the sheets as a throaty moan escaped his lips. He was on all fours, Severus thrusting into him from behind. Every thrust sent him closer and closer to the proverbial edge. "Severus, please," he growled, "_Harder_!"

Severus gripped Sirius's hips tightly, his fingers digging in so much that they were sure to leave bruises. Severus absolutely loved that. Come morning, he loved to see Sirius's body covered in love bites and scratch marks. Sirius was his, and there was something animalistic about leaving his mark on Sirius's body. The sight was enough to leave Severus breathless.

Sirius mewled in pleasure.

"Fuck," Severus cursed, watching his cock disappear between Sirius's arsecheeks. He felt his balls tighten. "I'm going to come," he growled, alerting is husband.

Sirius let go of the sheets and shifted his weight so he could free one hand. He reached down and began to quickly stroke his cock. Within seconds, he let out a moan as he came.

Severus came moments later, pulling out and covering Sirius's back with come. He grunted before collapsing onto the bed, completely spent.

Sirius turned over and kissed Severus. "That was phenomenal."

"Sex with me is always phenomenal," Severus retorted, smirking.

"Cheeky bastard," Sirius replied, grinning as he used his wand to clean them both up. Afterwards, he snuggled under the covers with Severus. "Do you want to talk about Hermione?"

Severus shrugged. "I think we could really use her help. The house is a mess."

"I know," Sirius agreed. "I just don't know what to do about her attraction to you."

Huffing, Severus reached up and gently cupped Sirius's face. "I told you not to worry about that. I love you, Sirius. How many more times must I assure you?"

Sirius grinned cheekily. "As many time as you'd like, Severus. I love to hear you say it."

"And I love to hear you say my name," Severus said before rolling on top of Sirius and kissing him passionately. 

* * *

A week flew by before anyone had realized it. Hermione had settled into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and was cleaning and organizing every spot of it. She and Severus had found a way to reverse Mrs. Black's Permanent Sticking Charm, and the two of them had her portrait removed earlier in the day. Sirius bought Thai takeaway to celebrate, and between that and two bottles of wine, the three of them were now a bit tipsy.

"Hermione, thank you for getting rid of that blasted portrait," Sirius said, holding up his glass and toasting her.

Hermione blushed as she smiled. "I couldn't have done it without Severus's help."

Severus smirked. "We make quite a team, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione pouted, not noticing the look exchanged between Sirius and Severus. "No, you both make quite the team. I'm just me. No team here."

The men frowned at her words. Where had that melancholy come from?

"Hermione, what are you talking about? You've always been a part of a team."

"No I haven't," she murmured dejectedly.

"Of course you have," Severus said gently. "You, Potter, and Weasley were always a part of a team."

"And now you're part of our team," Sirius added. "We love having you here at Grimmauld Place."

"I'd love to be part of your team," Hermione whispered, batting her lashes at them both. "Oh, I'd really love to be a part of your team," she giggled, shaking her head. "I think I'm going to shower and head to bed." She stood, smiling at them both. "Goodnight, Severus, Sirius."

The two men watched, stunned, as Hermione made her way upstairs.

Severus was silent. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Hermione's words. The alcohol had obviously addled her brain, but he wondered if she meant what she said. Perhaps she did. There was that saying, _drunken words are sober thoughts_. His mother used to tell him that when his father cursed and shouted in his usual drunken rage.

Movement caught Severus's eye. He turned and saw Sirius standing. "Where are you going?"

Sirius glanced at him. "Upstairs to bed. I… Yeah, I need bed."

"All right," Severus murmured. "I'll be upstairs in a little bit. I'm just going to do the washing up." He stood and gave Sirius a quick kiss.

Sirius headed upstairs without looking back at Severus.

Severus sighed, looking around the room. He took out his wand and used it to clean the kitchen while thinking back to Hermione's words. He had no idea she would say something like that. He knew she had feelings for him, but did those feelings extend to Sirius now as well? He was aware that she had heard them in the act a few times. Did that have something to do with it?

Shaking his head, he decided not to think about it any longer. He would talk with Sirius in the morning, once they were both sober. Perhaps neither Hermione nor Sirius would remember her words? Oh, who was he kidding? Neither of them were that drunk. They would both remember Hermione's bold statement.

Severus made his way upstairs. As he was heading towards his bedroom, he noticed that Hermione's bedroom door was open. That was strange, as she usually left it closed. He could hear her shower running in the background.

He quietly made his way into her room and his jaw dropped at what he saw. The door to Hermione's bathroom was open, and Sirius was standing in the doorway, his hand around his cock.

Thankful for his years as a spy, Severus slowly crept towards Sirius. Once behind him, he saw that there was a clear view of a naked, sudsy Hermione in the shower. The steam covered up the glass of the shower and he could hear a soft humming in the background.

He pulled out his wand and cast a Muffliato charm so Hermione wouldn't be able to hear them. Severus then tucked his wand back up his sleeve. "Well, well, well," he said, wrapping his arms around Sirius. "What do we have here?"

Sirius was startled and attempted to turn around, but was unable to as Severus tightened his grip. "Severus."

"Here I was, concerned about how you were taking Hermione's startling revelation, only to find out that you're creepily watching her in the shower and wanking." Severus tsked. "Sirius, you wound me."

"It's not like that," Sirius murmured.

Severus chuckled. "I think it's very much like that." He reached around and grasped Sirius's erection. "You can't deny that you're aroused when the evidence is so clear."

Sirius scowled. "Fine, all right? I was watching her. Her words got me thinking…"

"And?" Severus pressed.

"Well, maybe we could invite her to our bed?" Sirius whispered. "If it's all right with you."

Severus shifted, pressing his erection against Sirius's arse. "When I mentioned it earlier, you said no. Why did you change your mind?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. I thought it over, and well, Hermione's not a bad looking bird. I don't think I'd mind giving it a go with both her and you."

"And the consequences?" Severus asked, nuzzling Sirius's neck. "What happens if she grows attached?"

"She's already attached," Sirius murmured. "I know she loves you, Severus." Sirius sighed. "There's nothing I can do to deter her affections. But I also know that she would never try to steal you from me."

"I love you, Sirius," Severus said quite firmly. "Don't ever doubt my affections for you." He nibbled Sirius's ear. "And if even if we do add Hermione to the mix, it would never lessen my love for you."

Sirius smiled. "How shall we do it?"

"Not tonight," Severus murmured. "I think we should let her catch us in the act, then we shall invite her to join us."

Sirius nodded. "That would work." He groaned, rubbing himself against Severus's erection. "Now that I'm all hot and bothered, why don't we take this to our bedroom and leave Hermione to finish her shower in peace?"

"Sounds good to me." Severus took Sirius's hand, and together they walked towards their bedroom. Once there, both men stripped themselves of their clothes.

Severus looked to Sirius. "What would you like tonight?"

"Will you suck me?" Sirius asked him, his eyes wide. "I just want to feel your lips around my cock."

Severus smirked. "Of course." He moved closer to where Sirius was standing and then dropped to his knees. He reached up and wrapped his hands around Sirius's cock.

Sirius closed his eyes as a soft moan escaped his lips.

Severus kissed the tip of Sirius's cock, licking up the droplets of pre-cum that had gathered. He glanced up at Sirius, who had a relaxed expression on his face. Leaning forward, Severus wrapped his lips around Sirius's cock and began to suck while his hands moved up and down the base of Sirius's cock.

Sirius watched him, eyes heavy with lust. The sight of his cock disappearing into Severus's mouth was enough to drive him wild with want. He groaned, tangling his hands into Severus's hair.

The moans and groans that Sirius made was enough to spur Severus on. He licked the underneath of Sirius's cock, just the way he knew Sirius liked it. His hands caressed Sirius's balls as he peered up at the grey-eyed wizard.

"Suck me harder," Sirius begged. "Make me come."

Severus gripped Sirius's thighs tightly as he focused his attention on Sirius's head. He licked and sucked, moaning softly as he did so. Wanting Sirius to come, Severus took his cock all the way into his mouth and sucked _hard_.

"That's it!" Sirius cried. "Fuck, Severus, harder!"

Severus felt his mouth fill with Sirius's release. He watched as his husband fell backwards onto their bed, a pleased smirk appearing on his face. He loved seeing his lover so well spent.

Sirius patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Come join me."

Severus obliged. He got on the bed and lie next to his husband. He passionately kissed Sirius, moaning into their kiss.

Pulling away, Sirius scooted down the bed and quickly took Severus's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, Sirius," Severus cursed, eyes fluttering close. Not even moments into the act, and he could already feel his balls tighten in pleasure. "I fucking _love_ when you suck my cock."

Sirius must have sensed that Severus was close because he suddenly began to suck even harder. His hand fondled Severus's sac and within moments, he had Severus panting.

"Sirius!" Severus shouted, his balls tightening as he came. He could feel Sirius lapping and sucking up every drop of come that came from his cock. Once he was finished, he closed his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh.

"That was good," Sirius said, coming up to snuggle against Severus's side. "Did you think so?"

"Obviously," Severus drawled. He tangled his hands into Sirius's hair. "I love you."

"And I love you," Sirius replied. He pulled the duvet up over them. "Goodnight." 

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. She closed her eyes and groaned as she remembered what she blurted out the previous night. "I'm an idiot," she mumbled.

Getting out of bed, she made her way to her medicine cabinet in the bathroom where she had a vial of Hangover Potion waiting. She eagerly downed the liquid and within seconds, her headache was gone.

"How am I going to fix this?" she asked her reflection before shaking her head. Talking to herself wouldn't fix her problem.

She took a quick shower and made her way down to the kitchen. Glancing at the time, she saw that it was almost noon. Looking around the kitchen, she realized that there wasn't a single sign of either Sirius or Severus. She frowned. That wasn't like them.

Wanting to make sure everything was all right, she headed upstairs towards their bedroom. Hermione knocked on the door. "Hello?"

The door swung open.

Hermione took that as an invitation in and stepped into the room. "I just wanted to check on you both. I was worried about—" She froze, eyes widened in shock.

Sirius and Severus were both on the bed, completely naked. Sirius also had his mouth around Severus's cock.

"I…" Her body warmed instantly, and she knew that she had walked into something that she was not supposed to. However, she could not help the wetness that appeared between her legs. This sight was making her more turned on than she had been in months.

"Hermione," Severus greeted, grinning. He nudged Sirius, who pulled away from his cock and sat up.

"Hello, Hermione."

She held her hands up to her face, clearly embarrassed. "I am so sorry. The door was opened so I thought it was okay for me to come in."

"I opened the door," Severus said. "I thought that you might be interested in joining us."

"What?" she asked, her voice a quiet whisper.

"We want you to join us," Sirius said. "I know you love Severus, Hermione. It's all right, you know. I love him too."

"I…" she trailed off, not quite sure what to say. What did one say when they were invited to join a couple in bed? She wasn't sure.

"Hermione, you can say no, if you want," Severus quickly said. "We never meant to make you uncomfortable. We were just hoping you'd be interested."

"I am interested," she whispered. "I'm just unsure about this. I never imagined either of you would do this."

"Neither did I," Sirius said. "Your words got me thinking and I want to try this. So please, Hermione, will you join us?"

She looked into Sirius's grey eyes and then Severus's black ones. She held her breath as she nodded. "Yes."

A wicked smirk appeared on Severus's face. "Then come here, girl."

Hermione slowly made her way to the bed. She stood near the edge awkwardly, unsure of what to do with herself. Sirius, however, solved that little problem for her when he reached up and grasped her wrist to pull her onto the bed.

"Don't be nervous, kitten," Sirius said, his hands coming to rest on her sides. "It's just us."

The three of them adjusted on the bed so that Hermione was now sandwiched between Sirius and Severus. She rested on her side, facing Severus, inhaling deeply when he reached out and gently caressed her face. "Are you sure you want this?"

Hermione nodded. "I do. I want you… I want you both."

"Then just close your eyes and feel." Severus watched as her eyes fluttered closed. He leant forward then and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Sirius watched, completely entranced. Seeing Severus and Hermione kiss was more arousing than he anticipated. Blood rushed to his prick and within moments, he had a rather large, stiff erection. Wanting in on what was transpiring before him, Sirius leant forward and kissed Hermione's neck while his hands roamed the length of her body.

Hermione trembled between them both. Severus's kiss was soft, yet demanding. It was everything she had hoped it would be. She was torn between focusing on Severus's sweet kiss and the feel of Sirius's hands touching her.

Severus continued to kiss Hermione as he reached towards his nightstand and grasped his wand. Not once breaking their kiss, he wordlessly divested Hermione's clothing from her body.

She let out a small yelp as the cool air hit her. Immediately, Hermione could feel her nipples grow hard from the cold. She wriggled between the two, trying to get a bit warmer.

"Cold?" Sirius asked, pausing his ministrations. When Hermione nodded, he scooted a bit closer to her.

Hermione's body ached with need when she felt Sirius's large erection pressed against her bum. At that moment, Severus bit down on her lip, causing her to gasp.

Severus pulled away to look at Hermione. Her face was flushed and her eyes were heavy with desire.

"Severus," she moaned, wanting more from him. "Please."

"Please what, kitten?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shivered. "Touch me. Both of you."

"Bossy little witch," Sirius said with a chuckle.

Severus smirked. "She always was—even in her younger years."

"Hey!" Hermione protested, trying to sit up.

"Relax, kitten," Sirius soothed. "Severus is just teasing. He does that sometimes." Sirius grasped her and shifted them so he was leaning against the headboard and she was half reclined between his legs.

"But not too often, so don't get too used to it," Severus snarked at her. He kissed his way down her body, stopping between her thighs. Using his hands, he spread her legs apart so he could access her better. Without warning, his tongue reached out and flicked at her clit.

Hermione let out a sigh. "I don't know… I could certainly get used to this." She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against Sirius's chest.

Sirius's head crept around her sides and grasped her breasts. They were the perfect little handful. He gave them a playful squeeze before turning his attention to her nipples. He rubbed them, enjoying the way her breath hitched every so often.

Hermione moaned as she fisted her hands into Severus's hair. His tongue flicked against her, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Severus moaned, enjoying the way she was pulling on his hair. He continued to lick her, lapping up her juices. She tasted sweet like honey, a taste so unlike anything he had ever tasted before. Hermione let out a breathy moan, causing his erection to throb. Looking upwards, he saw that Sirius was playing with Hermione's breasts. The sight was arousing.

"I'm so close," Hermione murmured, writhing against them both. She bucked her hips, thrusting against Severus's mouth.

He continued to pleasure her with his tongue, paying special attention to her clit. Severus knew that at the same moment, Sirius was increasing his speed as well.

Within moments, Hermione let out a cry. Both of their names tumbled from her lips as waves of pleasure wracked her body. It was the type of orgasm that made a girl's toes curl, and every inch of her hummed in pleasure. When she was finally able to relax, she reached down to Severus and tried to pull him up for a kiss.

Severus chuckled but did as she wanted. He crawled up towards her and kissed her gently.

"I want you inside me," she whispered against his mouth.

Severus nodded unable to deny the small witch. He gazed towards Sirius and jerked his head. Sirius nodded, knowing what Severus wanted from him.

Sirius turned Hermione's face so he would be able to kiss her properly. Once finished, he moved from behind her and got up from the bed.

"He's just going to watch for a moment before joining in," Severus explained. He positioned himself at Hermione's entrance before looking to her for consent. When he saw Hermione nod, Severus gently entered her, enjoying her small gasp of pleasure.

Hermione moaned as his large cock filled her further. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. "Severus," she moaned.

"Hermione," Severus growled. "You are incredibly tight."

Hermione blushed. "Well, I'm not a virgin, but by no means am I experienced."

Sirius smirked. "Kitten, you have no idea of how sexy you look right now."

She blushed even more. "Move, Severus," she whispered. "Fuck me."

Severus let out a growl before he started to move. He pulled out slowly, seconds later quickly entering her. He thrust against her, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath him. It was so different from Sirius's. He looked over his shoulder and met Sirius's gaze. He nodded and smiled at his husband.

Hermione could feel the bed dip and knew that Sirius had rejoined them. She wasn't quite sure how Sirius was going to fit into the mix, but she was excited to find out.

Sirius whispered a lubrication charm before using his fingers to prepare Severus's arse for his cock. He stretched his lover, eager to bury his cock inside Severus's arse.

"Please," Severus whispered. "I need you, Sirius."

Hermione's eyes widened in understanding. Severus leaned forward, pressing deep into her. She watched as Severus closed his eyes and grunted. Her clit throbbed with desire as she realized that Sirius was fucking Severus in the arse, while he fucked her at the same time. "Fuck," she murmured. "Holy fuck."

Severus growled at the sound of her swearing. While living with her, he had realized that she cursed quite a bit, but there was something about this particular moment that made it sexy. His entire body felt as though it was wound tightly, ready to explode at any second.

Sirius let out a moan as he began to move. Every thrust forward caused Severus to thrust into Hermione. He moaned; Severus's arse felt exceptionally nice tonight.

"I'm not going to last very long," Hermione murmured, feeling her second orgasm quickly approaching.

"Neither am I," Severus said. He thrust into her, enjoying the sensations wracking his body. Both Hermione and Sirius were causing his body to hum in pleasure.

"Severus!" Hermione cried, feeling her orgasm finally hit. Her body shuddered in pleasure for the second time that day. "Sirius! Severus!" she repeated their names over and over.

The sight of her coming undone and the feel of Sirius's cock was enough to drive Severus over the edge as well. He pulled out of Hermione, coming all over her bare stomach.

At the same moment, Sirius shouted, "Fuck!"

Severus could feel Sirius's come covering his back. His eyes closed as a pleasurable sigh escaped his lips. He collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion, accidentally crushing Hermione.

"Severus!" she squealed, trying to push him off her. "I can't breathe!"

Sirius pulled Hermione out from under Severus and cradled her into his arms. He kissed her quickly before scooting them towards Severus's side.

"That was amazing," Hermione gushed. She looked back and forth between the two wizards. "Sweet Merlin, that was the best sex I've ever had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, kitten," Sirius said, grinning. He looked at Severus smiled. "I enjoyed myself as well."

Severus hummed in agreement.

"What did you think, Severus?" Hermione asked him. She watched him carefully, holding her breath as she waited for an answer.

He only hummed in response.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, somewhat hurt by his lack of response.

"Don't be offended," Sirius said. "Severus goes all moody and sleepy after he comes. After a quick nap, he'll be good as new."

"Oh," Hermione murmured. "Well, I'll just leave you two to nap." She went to get up but Sirius stopped her.

"Don't be silly, Hermione." He smiled at her. "You can stay with us. I know I can't speak for Severus, but I know I enjoyed myself and I'm quite sure we'll be doing this again."

Hermione beamed excitedly. "Do you really think so?" When Sirius nodded, she let out a happy sigh. Summoning her wand, she cleansed them all so they were no longer a sticky, sweaty mess. She then snuggled against Severus's side and pressed a kiss to the sleeping wizard's arm. "Thank you both."

"Thank you," Sirius murmured. "I know you moved in for Severus, but I appreciate all the work you've been doing with the house."

"I moved in for you, too, Sirius," Hermione said, smiling. "I care deeply for you both."

"And we care for you, kitten." Sirius pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now let's get some sleep before we wake up Severus."

Severus let out a growl at that exact moment.

"Hush, Severus, we're going to sleep," she chided him, snuggling deeper under the covers.

"Bossy witch," Severus grumbled.

"But we wouldn't have her any other way," Sirius said, smiling. Using his wand, he shut the bedroom door and dimmed the lights. It seemed that everything truly happened for a reason. He snuggled against Hermione, pleased that he and Severus had found another person to share their love with.


End file.
